Voice of the Heroes
by TheSparkler
Summary: Thanks to the amazing ideas of user 'Dutchess Frost' and her story "Dear Us", the Avengers have a voice...and they certainly have a thing or two to say to the writers of fanfiction! In regards to Peter, here it is under the assumption that he is still in high school (as in 'Spiderman: Homecoming').Let me know in the comments who you want to hear from next, and happy reading!
1. Thor

WRITERS!

WHAT IS THIS 'FANFICTION'? THESE ACCOUNTS ARE INACCURATE! THESE THINGS DID NOT HAPPEN! WHY DOES MY BROTHER HAVE MORE 'FICTION' THAN I? HE'S ADOPTED!

-GOD OF THUNDER


	2. Pepper

Dear writers,

On behalf of Mr. Tony Stark, I would like to say 'thank you' for all of your magnificent works of fiction, and urge you to continue the good work! However, I do ask that you stop placing me in the hands of Loki just so that Mr. Stark can use his 'Iron Man' suit to save me. Keep it up!

-Virginia "Pepper" Potts


	3. Cap

Dear fanfiction writers,

Did I spell 'fanfiction' right? What happened to just fiction? And what are 'fangirls'? You writers are even more confusing than technology these days.

-Steve Rogers, a.k.a. Captain America


	4. Loki

My dear peasants,

I am here to inform you all of one thing – I am not the villain. I merely wish to rule the galaxy and crush everything my brother holds dear on the planet he calls 'Earth' (a horribly unoriginal name, if you ask me). Is that really so bad?

-Loki, God of Mischief and Ruler of All


	5. Fury

Dear writers,

It has come to my attention that some of you insist on telling the world the location and attack plans of my agents. I advise you to cease this activity at once, as it could lead to a disadvantage for my team. If anyone suspects of further informational leaks, please alert me at once. Thank you for your time,

-Nicholas J. Fury, S.H.E.I.L.D. Special Operations and Avengers


	6. Banner

Question -

Have any of you seen my shirt? Or my shoes? ...Or my team?

-Bruce Banner (The Hulk)


	7. Jarvis

Dear Sirs and Madams,

I would like you to know that even though he will not admit it, Mr. Stark is very fond of your work, and reads your fiction often. He has not told me yet, but I have found saved stories hidden in his computer files, most of which involved both Ms. Potts and his own heroism.

-J.A.R.V.I.S (Just A Rather Very Intelligent System)


	8. Bucky

I don't know why the red-cape guy needs such big tools. What's he doing, building houses for giants? On the bright side, this hammer is really fun to throw at trees, especially when they catch on fire.

-B.B.


	9. Cap 2

Dear fanfiction writers,

For the last time, I cannot wield the hammer of Mjölnir. I appreciate your kind stories of my ability to rule Asgard, but I have no interest in such a thing. My duty remains here, on Earth, as an Avenger under the direction of Nicholas Fury and SHEILD. Besides, I'm not much of a space guy anyway. Too quiet.

-Steve Rogers, a.k.a. Captain America

P.S. Has anyone seen my shield recently?


	10. FOR SALE

FOR SALE

The original shield of Captain America - includes genuine scuff marks and dirt from multiple battles.

The bidding starts at $3.

 _STARK INDUSTRIES_


	11. Special Guest

Hey Internet!

Would any of you, by chance, know Tony Stark's phone number? I accidentally programmed Karen to speak Danish, and now I can't figure out how to change her back. Any help? She keeps saying 'Godt arbejde, geni'; does anyone know what that means? (If Mr. Stark asks, she changed the language on her own). Thanks!

-Peter Parker (definitely not Spiderman)

* * *

 **I know, I know, Spiderman isn't _technically_ an Avenger, but this chapter comes at the suggestion of writer 'Dragonriderr'! Thanks for reading! Please let me know who you want to hear from next!**


	12. Wilson

Hey guys!

Falcon here! How's it going? Anything new? Not much with me, just hanging out with CAPTAIN AMERICA. That's all. No big deal or anything. It's not like I know Iron Man, too, or anything- OH WAIT.

-Sam Wilson (The Falcon)


	13. Bucky 2

You wanna know what really upsets me? I never got to eat those plums. I even paid for them and everything. Stupid Hydra.

-B.B.

* * *

 **(I just watched 'Civil War' for the first time - my heart!)**


	14. Bucky 3

What is 'WinterIron'? Steve told me I should just look it up, but I still can't figure out how to turn on the Bing.

Actually, if Stark is involved, maybe I don't want to know.

-B.B.

* * *

 **I have recently lost myself in Tumblr. Bucky's right - he doesn't want to know what it is!**


	15. Romanoff

People of the Internet,

Whoever found -and stole- my stash of Girl Scout cookies – be very, _very_ afraid.

-N. Romanoff

 **At the request of 'starcrossedheartbeat'!**

 **The question is: who stole them and how do they get out of it?**

 **Let me know what you think below!**


	16. Barton

It was me. I am not sorry. They were delicious.

-TheHawk


	17. Loki 2

My dear peasants,

I have been informed that today is the day of giving thanks for those that you love and admire. What a most worthless holiday, when you can by thankful for me every day?

-Loki, God of Mischief and Ruler of All

 **Happy Thanksgiving, all!**


	18. Parker

Hey guys!

So for those of you still in school, I just want to wish you luck on all of your finals, projects, speeches, papers, tests, and all of the other stress-inducing things that are soon to come. Remember to drink water, eat well, and go to bed before 2 in the morning (trust me, it's just not worth it). I believe in you, and I know that you can do this!

-Peter P.


End file.
